Vertraue niemanden, den du liebst
by Grim vs Banshee
Summary: Kapitel 5 UP! Ginny ist hin und hergerissen. Soll sie mit ihm, dem Mann, den sie liebt oder mit ihm, dem Mann, der sie liebt ihr Leben verbringen? DramaRomance, GWDM, GWHP
1. Trailer

_**Trailer zu Vertraue niemanden, den du liebst!**_

oOoOo 

Schwarzer Bildschirm. Eine langsame Melodie beginnt im Hintergrund zu spielen. Schneegestöber. Rascher Zoom auf Hogwarts. Ein männliche Stimme fängt an zu sprechen.

"**Wenn einen die Liebe packt..."**

Ginevra Weasley sitzt in der Großen Halle und beobachtet die Schüler, die den Raum betreten. Als ein gewissener Slytherin eintritt, verschleiert sich ihr Blick. Harry Potter sagt etwas zu ihr, doch bemerkt sie ihn nicht. Ihr Blick ruht immer noch auf Draco Malfoy.

"**...und einem die Sinne benebelt..."**

"Du weißt doch gar nicht was du tust!" Mit hochrotem Kopf schreit Ronald Weasley seinen Freund Harry an. Der steht vor ihm und blickt niedergeschlagen zu Boden.

"Doch. Ich liebe sie."

"**..wird es Zeit..."**

"Seit wann hältst du dich an irgendwelche Regeln?" Ginevra stellt sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, legt ihre Linke Hand in seinen Nacken und streichelt mit ihrer Rechten über seine Wange, hinab zu seinen Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, was Draco Malfoy trieb, aber er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter, strich ihre Lippen mit den seinen und küsste sie zart auf die Oberlippe.

"**..zu reden."**

Draco und Ginevra liegen sich in einem Bett gegenüber. Zärtlich streicht er über ihre Lippen.

"Du liebst mich?" Ginevra sieht ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ja." Langsam beugt er sich zu ihr hinüber und küsst sie auf die Lippen.

"**Doch was, wenn niemand es glaubt?"**

"Du bist WAS?" Hermione Granger blickt Ginevra verwirrt an.

"Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist!" Ginevra schüttelt mit ihrem Kopf.

"Du bist also schwanger. Von wem?" Hermione fast sie hart am Handgelenk und bringt Ginevra so, sie anzugucken.

"Malfoy."

"**Wenn niemand zuhört?"**

"Gin, red kein Unsinn!" Ronald Weasley lacht laut auf und konzentriert sich wieder auf das Schachspiel, das vor ihm liegt.

"Aber..." Weiter kommt Ginevra nicht, denn Ron winkt ab und scheucht sie aus dem Raum.

"**Dann heißt es: Vertraue niemanden, den du liebst."**

Ein rascher Szenenwechsel.**   
**

Draco steht Ginevra gegenüber. Er schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf, sieht ihr in die Augen und flüstert etwas. Ginevra fällt auf die Knie und fängt an zu weinen. Er wendet sich von ihr ab und geht aus der Tür.

Hermione redet wild auf Ron ein, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringt und zum Gemeinschaftsraum rennt. Der Brief, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, segelt zu Boden.

Harry steht Draco gegenüber. Er sagt etwas. Draco fängt hämisch an zu grinsen. Harry hebt seine Faust und schlägt Draco ins Gesicht. Dieser lacht immer noch, doch Blut fließt aus seiner Nase.

Ginevra sitzt im Raum der Wünsche. Erst lächelt sie tapfer Harry entgegen, doch als er sie in den Arm nimmt, fängt sie an zu weinen. Er küsst ihr auf die Stirn. Doch sie zieht sein Gesicht tiefer, so dass er ihre Lippen trifft.

Schwarzer Bildschirm. Weiße Buchstaben erscheinen. Nach und nach erkennt man einen Satz:

_**Die Liebe ist ein Spiel. Ohne Gewinner.   
**_

oOoOo 

**A/N: **Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews da lassen würdet! Mehr zur Geschichte (Disclaimer, Warnung usw.) gibt es im Prolog.

Bis wir uns wiedersehen,

Eure GvV


	2. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Nix mein, Nix Kohle. Ihr wisst doch alle wem das gehört!

**Pairing:** Ginevra/?

**Warnung:** Spielt alles nach HP5

**Zeit: **Schuljahr 6./7.

**A/N: **Bis jetzt sind nur 3 Kapitel a zwei DIN A4fertig. Ihr könnt also noch mit ins Geschehen eingreifen. Achja, der Prolog wird auch mit der Epilog sein. Also nicht denken, dass da was nicht stimmt, wenn das erste Kapitel vor dem Prolog spielt!

Und nun: Have Fun!

**Prolog zu Vertraue niemanden, den du liebst.**

Mit lauter Sirene fährt der Krankenwagen in die Einfahrt und zwei Männer in weißen Kitteln steigen aus. Sie laufen zum Ende des Wagens, öffnen die Hintertür und ziehen eine Trage heraus. Auf der Tage liegt eine junge Frau, mit feuerrotem Haar und windet sich vor Schmerzen.

Die Sanitäter laufen mit der Tragen rasch in das Krankenhaus und verschwinden durch den Nebeneingang. Als sie vor dem Geburtssaal ankommen, wartet schon eine gestresst aussehende Hebamme vor dem Eingang. Sie beeilen sich, denn die Frau auf der Tragen fängt an laut zu schreien. Die Tür fällt zu und für einen Moment herscht Stille.

oOoOo

„Und jetzt pressen!"

„Immer schon weiter atmen."

„Einatmen und wieder ausatmen."

Ginevra konnte es nicht mehr hören. Konnte diese elendige Hebamme nicht einmal ihre Klappe halten? Sie wusste was sie tun musste. Sie hatte schließlich Zehn verdammte Wochen an diesem beschissenen Geburtstvorbereitungskurz teilgenommen. Verdammte Zwei Mal in einer Woche hatte sie diese Atemübungen über sich ergehen lassen. Und jetzt sollte sie sich von dieser ollen Tusse sagen lassen, was sie verdammt nochmal zu tun hatte?

„Gleich kommts."

„Nur noch ein bisschen."

„Pressen."

„Ich sehe den Kopf schon!"

Ja, und sie spürte ihn verdammt nochmal zwischen ihrem Beckenknochen. Konnte diese elendige Hebamme nicht einmal ihre Klappe halten? Wie sollte man sich darauf konzentrieren, einen kleinen Menschen aus sich rauszupressen, wenn einem dauernd dazwischen gelabert wurde? Ginevra schüttelte resignierend ihre verschwitzten Locken. Ja, sie wusste, dass das notwendig war. Zwar nervig, aber notwendig.

„Ja."

„Nur noch ein bisschen."

„Noch einmal pressen."

„Es ist da!"

Erschöpft lehnte Ginevra sich zurück. Sie schloß entspannend die Augen und wurde sich nun ihrer Blöße bewusste. Sie presste ihre Beine zusammen und sofort durchzog sie ein Blitz des Schmerzes. Sie legte ihre Beine nebeneinander auf das nun mit Blut und Fruchtblasenwasser verdreckte Bett und fühlte die Kälte und Nässe unter ihren Beinen.

„Es ist ein Junge."

Ginevra lächelte leicht. Hatte er sich nicht einen Jungen gewünscht!?

„Wie soll denn der Name sein?"

Ginevra überlegte kurz. Darüber hatte sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht! Sie ging schnell in Gedanken die Liste ihrer Lieblingsjungennamen durch. Tom? Nein, zu einfallslos. Jason? Nein, viel zu gewöhnlich. Aber, wie wäre es mit Micheal? Nein, hieß denn nicht jedes Kind so?! Luca? Ja, schon eher. Aber da fehlte doch etwas. Mhm. David-Luca. Mal überlegen. Sandro-Luca. Nein. Luca- Alexander? Nee.

„_David-Luca."_

„Ein schöner Name."

„Wer ist denn der Vater?"

„_Kümmern sie sich nicht um den Vater. Er gibt einen Dreck auf sein Kind."_

_oOoOo_

_Reviewantworten:_

_Dragonies: Freut mich, dass dir der Trailer gefällt. Ich find deine Werke übrigens Mega-stark, aber ich hatte noch keine Zeit sie zu kommentieren!_

_Candy222: Mal sehen, wie es endet. Ich überlege eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Also steht alles offen._

_amira white: Ich find eigentlich Virginia viel schöner als Ginevra und ehrlich gesacht, hab ich früher auch gedacht, dass sie Virginia heißt! Freut mich, dass dir mein Stil gefällt!_

_Und nun, einmal aufs Lila Knöpfle, eine Review hinterlassen und das wars auch schon!_


	3. Kapitel 1 : I´m solo but that will be ch...

**Teil 1: I´m solo but that will be changing eventually**

_Ich hab keine Ahnung._

_Wieso ich mich immer nach dir umsehe._

_Deinen Bewegungen folge._

_Und all deinen Worten verfallen bin._

_Vielleicht ist es dein Lächeln._

_Vielleicht sind es deine Augen._

_Vielleicht aber auch nur das Verbotene._

_Das Verbotene, was es uns unmöglich macht._

_Den anderen zu berühren._

_Gar nur zu lange anzuschauen._

_Doch tue ich dies._

_Noch ungesehen._

_Doch lange werde ich es nicht mehr verstecken können._

_Mein Verlangen nach deinem Körper._

_Der Gefahr._

_Dir._

oOo

Seit langem zog es mich immer wieder in deine Nähe. Ich hielt Ausschau nach dir. Suchte dich regelrecht in den Massen der Schüler, die täglich in die Große Halle ein- und ausmarschierten. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sah, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von dir abwenden. Beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung deines Körpers und sog sie ein. Studierte jedes einzelne Lächeln und zählte jeden einzelnen Wimpernaufschlag.

oOo

Gebannt saß die jüngste des Weasley- Clans auf ihrem Platz am Gryffindor- Tisch und blickte immer wieder hinüber zum Slytherin- Tisch. Niemand schien es zu bemerken. Ja, wer bemerkte Ginevra Weasley denn schon?

Mit ihren Roten Locken, ihrer stinknormalen Schuluniform und ihrem Make- Up losen Gesicht fiel sie nicht wirklich auf. Nur die, die sie kannten, wussten, dass sie ganz anders war, als sie aussah. Jedoch kannten sie nur wenige wirklich. Und diejenigen, die dies taten, waren in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren und so saß sie ganz alleine neben dem Dreamteam, dass die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatte und sie nicht beachteten.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr und nun blickte Harry Potter, Dumbledores Liebling, auf und sah sie an. Er lächelte ihr zu, doch als sie sein Lächeln nicht erwiderte, rückte er näher zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

"Was ist los, Ginny?" Bei Merlin, wie sie ihren Spitznamen hasste. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr die kleine, süße Ginny, auf die alle aufpassen mussten. Und dennoch dachten dies alle und so schnaufte sie nur und sprang von ihrem Platz auf.

"Nenn mich nicht Ginny, verdammt noch mal. Ich hab euch schon so oft gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr so genannt werden will. Kapiert es doch endlich!" rief sie entrüstet und rauschte mit hoch erhobenem Hauptes aus der Großen Halle. Gefolgt von verwirrten Blicken donnerte sie die Tür zu und lief hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern.

Wenn die wüssten. Schon lange hatte sie angefangen ihren Spitznamen zu hassen. Sie hatte es ihnen so oft gesagt. Doch anscheinend schienen sie sich nicht wirklich für sie zu interessieren und so nahmen sie diese Tatsache nicht wirklich zu Kenntnis.

Laut schnaufte sie auf und musste lächeln. Wenn die wüssten. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr das kleine, brave Mädchen von nebenan. Sie hatte nicht nur mit Dean Händchen gehalten, als sie für kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen waren. Er war ihr erster gewesen. Ja, sie war keine Jungfrau mehr. Doch sie hütete sich davor es irgendjemanden zu erzählen. Zu große Angst hatte sie davor, dass es ihr Bruder Ron erfuhr und dann auf Dean losging.

Ein leises Knacken lies sie aufschrecken, doch als sie sich umsah, konnte sie niemanden im Gebüsch erkennen, das hinter ihr lag. Sie schüttelte ihre vollen Locken und lief zurück Richtung Schloss. Schon bald war sie in der Großen Eingangstür verschwunden und zurück blieb ein verwirrter Slytherin der hinter einem Rosenbusch kauerte.

_oOoOo_

_Reviewantworten:_

_Dragonies: Jap, genau da hab ich des her. Ist das Album nicht der Hit?_

_Kissymouse:Natürlich kommt noch ein Kapitel! Was denksten du?! ;-P_

_Würd mich über ein paar Reviews freun!!_


	4. Kapitel 2: U make me wanna scream

**Teil2: U make me wanna scream**

_Immer mehr begreife ich es._

_Begreife wieso ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle._

_Du erwiderst dieses Verlangen._

_Das mich zerfrisst._

_Wahnsinnig macht._

_Und jedes Mal wenn wir uns begegnen._

_Spüre nicht nur ich dieses Kribbeln in meinen Fingern._

_Die dich berühren wollen._

_Einfach ganz und gar besitzen._

_Auch du bist ihm verfallen._

_Verfallen dem Verlangen nach Verbotenem._

_Gefährlichem._

_Denn ich könnte dir zu Nahe kommen._

_Dich verletzten._

_Und deine Schwachstellen finden._

_Dich verraten._

_Nur um dich in die Knie zu zwingen._

_Damit du bei mir bleibst._

_Und nicht weiter ziehst._

_Zu etwas Verbotenerem._

oOoOo

Immer mehr spüre ich deine Blicke auf meiner Haut. Seit längerem verfolgst du mich. Beobachtest mich und lässt mich erzittern. Manchmal, wenn ich einsam durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts Wandel, meine ich Schritte hinter mir zu hören. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umschaue ist dort niemand. Doch weiß ich wer es ist. Du bist es.

oOoOo

"Na, Wiesel. Mal wieder hier" zischte jemand direkt hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und als sie sah, dass es Draco Malfoy war, klappte ihr Mund weit auf.

"Ich..ähm..ich ..nunja ...also.." Ginevra wusste nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wusste ganz genau, wieso sie hier war. Doch würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht flüstern, dass sie ganz allein nur wegen ihm hier war. Dass sie jede Nacht, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, sich in die dunklen Kerkergänge schlich und darauf hoffte, dass er um die Ecke rauschen würde und... ja was eigentlich?

"Wenn du nicht weißt, wieso du hier bist, kannst du ja auch verschwinden" Dies riss Ginevra aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sollte gehen? Nein, nein! Sie wollte doch noch bleiben. Seinen Duft weiter einatmen und ihn einfach nur ansehen.

"Nein. Ich will noch bleiben." flüsterte sie ihm entgegen und für einen Moment sah sie Verwirrung in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Doch war diese so schnell wieder vergangen, wie sie gekommen war und so sah er sie spöttisch an.

"Ach, du möchtest also noch bleiben? Dürfte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich Vertrauensschüler bin und es meine Pflicht ist, herumschleichende Schüler nach Mitternacht wieder ins Bett zu schicken" Er zischte ihr dies entgegen und Panik schlich in ihr hoch.

Und aus dieser Panik heraus, trat sie näher an ihn heran. Blickte ihm stumm an, lächelte leicht und flüsterte dann leise, so dass nur er es hören konnte:

"Seit wann hältst du dich an irgendwelche Regeln" Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Linke Hand in seinen Nacken und streichelte mit ihrer Rechten über seine Wange, hinab zu seinen Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, was ihn trieb, aber er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter, strich ihre Lippen mit den seinen und küsste sie zart auf die Oberlippen.

"Habe ich das jemals behauptet" neckte er sie. Sie quittierte dies nur mit einem Lächeln, biss ihn sanft in seine Unterlippe und legte ihre Rechte Hand ebenfalls in seinen Nacken. Und langsam verfielen sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und an das einzigste, woran sie beide dachten, war das hier und jetzt...

_oOoOo_

**Reviewantworten:**

_Dragonies: Ist mir auch gerade aufgefallen..._

_Kissymouse: Vielleicht gibt es ein Sequell, aber erstmal muss ich das hier beenden!_

_Lintu14: Ich persönlich würde sie Ginevra nennen. So wünscht sie es auch…Denke ich zumindest hehe_

_Sunnylein: Würd ma sagen, jetzt ist es schon wieder vorbei…hehe_

_So, ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich Reviewgeil geworden und deswegen würde ich mich über ein paar Reviews mehr freuen._


	5. Teil 3: U make me wanna Lala in the

**A/N:** Mhm, hat ziemlich lang gedauert, wa! Na ja, bin momentan im Abschlussstress und bin außerdem noch ehrenamtliche Helferin…zumindest ist jetzt das dritte Kapitel on und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Disclaimer is im Prolog zu finden.

Un nu: Viel Spaß

**Teil 3: U make me wanna Lala in the kitchen on the floor**

_Nein._

_Es ist nicht die Liebe die uns zwingt._

_Wir sind es selbst._

_Die uns in diese Gefahr stürzen._

_Es immer wieder tun._

_Schon lange geht das so._

_Die heimlichen Treffen sind zur Regelmäßigkeit geworden._

_Und ich bereue keine einzelne Sekunde die ich mit dir verbringe._

_Die wir als Paar verbringen._

_Doch langsam wird mehr aus diesem Verlangen._

_Wir schlafen nicht nur mit einander._

_Nein._

_Seit kurzen reden wir._

_Für andere wäre es normal._

_Doch nicht für uns._

_Es war von Anfang an klar, dass diese Treffen nicht aus Liebe stattfanden._

_Nein._

_Aus purer Lust nach dem Verbotenem._

_Und jetzt._

_Jetzt, nach jedem Treffen._

_Spüre ich das Stechen in meiner Brust._

_Und ich flehe innerlich nach mehr._

_Wünsche mir immer mehr._

_Mehr von dir._

_Und zwar Liebe._

oOoOo

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Vergehe an dem Gedanken, ewig mit dir zusammen zu sein. Jede Minute, Sekunde Dein zu sein und dir zu gehören. Denn ich vergöttere dich. Verehre dich. Liebe dich.

oOoOo

" Was ist los?" Zärtlich streicht er ihr über die Wange. Sie blickt ihn verwirrt an. Noch nie hatte er sie dies gefragt. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Denn die Gefahr wurde immer größer. Hermione hakte immer öfter nach, wieso sie denn so verschlafen sei. Und Ron folgte ihr manchmal, wenn sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm machte.

"Nichts." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Beruhigend lächelte sie ihn an, doch wusste sie, dass er sie durchschaute.

"Sie merken es." Ja, er wusste ganz genau was los war. Schon lange bemerkte er, wie sie immer wieder auf die Uhr sah und kontrollierte, ob die Tür denn auch abgeschlossen sei. Immer öfter kam sie gejagt herein gerauscht. Und immer öfter war sie nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache.

"Mhm." Sie kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung. Noch ein letztes Mal wollte sie seinen Duft einatmen, seine zarte Haut berühren. Ein letztes Mal, bevor sie wieder in ihr tristes Leben zurückging. Sie seufzte leise, stand auf und zog sich an. Er sah sie nur an. Beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung. Er öffnete seinen Mund. Wollte etwas sagen. Das wusste sie. Doch sie wollte es nicht hören. Schnell lief sie aus seinem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von ihm.

"Bleib steh´n!" Leise rief er dies. Wollte er doch nicht Filch oder gar Snape anlocken. Sie blieb nicht stehen, lief weiter. Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt. Er hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest und beinahe wäre sie so hingefallen.

"Nein. Ich will es nicht hören!" Sie sah zu ihm auf. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Dann verstand er. Er schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf.

"Ich wollte dich doch nur fragen, ob du nicht bei mir bleiben möchtest." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wollte also gar nicht Schluss machen mit ihren Treffen? Mit Ihr? Und doch wollte sie nicht verstehen, was er gesagt hatte. Denn sonst musste sie immer gehen, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

"Ich meine, Morgen ist Sonntag und der Weg zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ist ziemlich gefährlich." Wollte er sie gar nicht da behalten, weil er sie mochte? Sehr mochte? Nur weil ihr nichts passierte und sie weiterhin zu ihm können konnte? Nein, dass würde sie sich nicht antun. So sehr sie ihn auch mochte, gar liebte. Dies ging zu weit. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, entriss sich aus seinem Griff und ging weiter.

"Außerdem möchte ich dich bei mir haben. Ich will dich nicht mehr wegschicken. Ich will dich neben mir liegen haben und dich als letztes sehen bevor ich einschlafen. Dich als erstes am Morgen sehen, wenn ich aufwache." Sie blieb stehen. Drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Ginevra." Sie fiel auf die Knie. Hatte er dies wirklich gerade gesagt? Oder war es pure Einbildung gewesen? Sie blickte zu ihm zurück. Er war ihr unmerklich näher gekommen. Sie sah in seine Augen. Und zum ersten Mal konnte sie etwas anderes in ihnen sehen. Nicht Arroganz oder Belustigung. Nein, Wärme. Pure Wärme, die seine so kalten Züge erhellten. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

"Du willst mich wirklich da behalten?" Und nun lächelte er sie an. Ein Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte. Sie noch mehr erstrahlen lies. Er nickte nur, half ihr vom Boden und zusammen gingen sie zurück.

Und nu schön aufs Lila Knöpfchen un ich freu mich ;)...


End file.
